


you did good

by buckybear (eds_spagheds)



Series: one-shots that make endgame hurt more [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, basically just a letter I imagine tony left for peter at the end of endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eds_spagheds/pseuds/buckybear
Summary: endgame spoilers!!!an open letter from tony stark to peter parker





	you did good

**Author's Note:**

> y'all how about that far from home trailer?  
> seriously though, if someone doesn't give peter parker a hug right this minute i'm flying to new york
> 
> (title is from a song from the endgame soundtrack)

_Hey kid._

_I really don’t want to think about the circumstance in which you’re inevitably reading this, but chances are, I’m gone. And I’m sorry, Pete, I really am. No one deserves to lose so many people in their life, least of all you. Whatever it was that finally got me, don’t ever blame yourself. I know you will and I won’t hesitate to haunt your ass if I see you feeling guilty. Call me a hypocrite, I've definitely earned it, but I did always want you to be better than me._

_As long as you're safe, I can die happy. These past five years without you have been more unbearable than you could ever know, kiddo, so if this is what it takes to get you back, I won't regret it for a second. I just hope I got to see you one last time before it happened. You deserve a real hug, not what happened on Titan. That shit has haunted me ever since. I should've held you. I should've hugged you every time I saw you because if it made you feel safe, I wouldn't have hesitated. I'm sorry you were so scared. I don't blame you, of course, but of all the people in the universe to have to feel everything Thanos did...god, it was the hardest to watch it happen to you._

_I’m sure I’ll always be too much of a coward to ever say it to your face, but I love you so much, kid. You really are like a son to me and I meant it more so than anything I’ve ever said out loud. Sure, I have Morgan now, but you'll always be my kid, Pete. Blood doesn't make a family and I'm sure you know that better than anyone. You're the one that made me realize I even wanted to be a dad in the first place. You're the one that gave me a real family. I could never thank you enough for that. You really are an amazing young man, Peter. I'm always proud to call you my son. When I told you you’d be the best of all of us, I think I was just blind to the fact that you already were. If the others still haven’t picked up on that yet, they will. Just give ‘em time._

_Remember that grey area I told you about? The one between things that I would do and things I wouldn’t do? I realized once you turned down my offer that I never quite explained what I meant. Pepper’s always telling me to tone down my nonsense around people that don’t think like I do, but I always knew you did. Maybe you’re just the version of me that actually makes sense._

_But Pete, what I tried to tell you was that I want you to do the things I wish I could do. The things I only wish I was brave enough to do. For a while I thought you understood because turning down your dream of being an Avenger just because you knew it wasn’t the right time for you...god, I wish I had that kind of courage. I know you can do it, kid. If anyone in this universe can do that shit, it’s you. You’re the bravest person I’ve ever known._

_You’re already the best of every single one of us, Peter Parker. I’m counting on you to not let anyone take that away from you. Take care, Underoos. Keep an eye out for Morgan. She’s been waiting to meet her big brother for a few years now. Be safe, kiddo. I hope I don’t see you again for a very long time._

_Tony Stark_

 

 

_BTW, Stark Industries is yours once Pep retires. Cap's already holding Morgan a spot directing SHIELD once Fury kicks the bucket so I'm sure Pep will be more than happy to hand over the reins to the only person I've ever met who just might be smarter than she is. Of course, if you don't want it, there's a certain genius by the name of Harley Keener that I'm sure would gladly relieve you. Love you, squirt._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this is super short, but I just wasn't satisfied with peter not being included in tony's hologram scene at the end so i figured he deserved some parting words
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! also, requests are always welcome:)
> 
> and check me out on tumblr @krustywhore ! i basically just shitpost about marvel and also i make edits that are pretty bad but i'm still learning!
> 
> (here's my latest one on youtube) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3sQb5k555A&t=29s
> 
> xoxo  
> elle


End file.
